


CRC Short 3

by starlightelixir



Series: Conspiracy Research Club Shorts [4]
Category: Conspiracy Research Club (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightelixir/pseuds/starlightelixir
Summary: Patricia thinks Luna feels familiar.Unfortunately, she doesn't think she's familiar enough to make her question them, rather than investigate some weird suspicious place that she just heard of.
Series: Conspiracy Research Club Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818256
Kudos: 1





	CRC Short 3

**Author's Note:**

> reupload!  
> also do yall know how HORRIFYING it was to see the ao3 tag "patricia williamson (conspiracy research club)" for her name? bc ive been saying patricia WILLIAMS for a million years now. i literally asked my husband (and he confirmed that it was williams) and then, in a flurry of self-doubt, ran to twitter just to double-check her name.
> 
> im glad i wasnt wrong, but geez, wonder what happened here

_There’s just something about them…_ Patricia thought to herself, swiping through articles on her phone; she would click one, and it would turn out to be a bust. She would tap on another, and somehow, it would be an even bigger bust. _That feels… Like I should be close to them?_

She was, of course, thinking about the three members of the Conspiracy Research Club--not just the one that she had thrown salt at earlier--and honestly, who wouldn’t throw salt at someone who should, logically, know absolutely nothing about their dog?

She sighed, putting her phone down and rubbing her forehead. “Tesla, c’mere, boy.” She called out softly. Naturally, she was greeted by her dog running out from under the table and up to her leg; he leapt up on his hind legs, pawing at her, desperate for her to lift him.

She obliged, pulling him into her lap and holding him close. “You don’t know anything about those guys, either, do you?” She said softly, scratching behind his ear. “Neither do I; they’re weird. I wonder how she knew your name--the only thing I can think of is if she’s talking to ghosts.”

She didn’t hear a response--after all, it was just her and Tesla in the club room, and Tesla wasn’t about to answer her or even indulge in her train of thought.

_Something feels familiar about them, but no matter how much I look at their pictures or read their names, I can’t remember them as anything except classmates..._

Her phone dinged--loudly--with a notification alarm that she hadn’t set up before, snapping her out of her own head and causing her to jump just a bit. Tesla left her lap at the motion, and sat in the floor, staring up at her with his dark, beady, but loving eyes.

_Investigate the Faceless Underground!_ Read the text message--unknown sender. Attached to it was a picture of some peculiar-looking faceless, humanoid monsters inside of a murky building, as well as an address.

_Who is this?_ She responded, staring intensely at her screen--at the message. She zoomed, trying to decide if that picture was real or photoshopped.

_It looks real enough…_ She thought to herself--her heart skipped a beat, and she silently hoped it was real.

Her phone dinged again with the same tone--and, much to her disappointment, the same message.

_If this is a prank… If you’re sending me on a wild goose chase, I’m not holding back._

She received the same message that she had received before, and she couldn’t help but remember all of the cheesy horror stories that she read as a kid. A mysterious text would send someone out on a strange search, potentially to their doom--and no matter how many times the recipient would ask, or what they would ask, they would only receive the same text message.

She resolved herself to investigating--what else would she, the head (and only member) of the Paranormal Research Club do, after all? She was no coward, and neither was Tesla. She reached out to the corner of her desk, retrieving a dog leash. “Come on, Tesla. We’re heading out for a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah i dont actually remember the publication date on this one ._. and apparently it isnt... in my docs...?? so idk whats up there


End file.
